Today made me realize
by CMCrazies
Summary: SEASON 7 FINALE. what happened after they went home from the hospital? JJ/WILL/HENRY review please :D


**Okay so how amazing was so the season finale? ! My heart broke so much of my ship JJ/WILL so as you can tell I was over the moon. So I wanted to add more ! So what happened after they left the hospital? Read and review thanks guys :D**

**Today made me realize. **

JJ opened the front door, carrying a sleeping Henry on her shoulder. Will followed her into the house, there fingers entwined together. Letting go, Will closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. He turned around seeing JJ carrying Henry into his room.

Laying Henry down in his bed, JJ pulled off his shoes, pulling the bed covers over him watching as he snuggled up to his pillow. She ran her hand over his forehead, kissing him softly. Closing the bedroom door on her way out. Walking back into the living room, JJ saw Will looking around at the mess of the house.

"What exactly did you do to that bitch?"

JJ let out a little laugh, walking towards Will. "Lets just say. She got what was coming."

"I bet." Will pulled JJ towards him,

Laying her head onto his chest Will placed his good arm around her. Kissing her forehead. JJ closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Letting the tears fall once again. Will felt a wet patch on his shirt. Pulling away, he lifted JJ's chin, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You…..you almost died….."

"JJ. I'm right here."

"Don't ever leave me…."

"I don't ever plan on it…"

JJ looked up at Will, biting down on her lip. Looking right into his eyes. Will took hold of her hand, leading her into there bedroom. Closing the door half way, JJ let go of Will's hand, heading into the bathroom. Once she had washed up and changed. she walked back into the room, seeing Will trying to pull his shirt off.

JJ walked towards him. Taking hold of his hand. Will looked right at her, letting her pull his shirt over his head. JJ ran her hand onto his chest, looking at his bandaged up wound.

"Does…it hurt?"

Will nodded. "not as much anymore."

JJ looked right at him, tears forcing down her cheeks once again.

"You almost died. Twice."

Will pulled her close, there bodies touching as much as they would. Will wrapped his arm around her back.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I got shot, and hell I even almost got blown up. But I'm here JJ!"

JJ nodded biting down on her lip, taking a deep breath.

"Don't ever walk into a situation like that again, otherwise I will kill you." JJ let out a little laugh.

Will smiled placing his lips on hers. Forgetting about the pain in his shoulder. Knowing himself that he was never going to do that to her again. He know new, how much he had scared her, and he never wanted to do that to her again.

/

JJ woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a tiny hand on her arm, opening her eyes, she saw Henry.

"You okay buddy?"

Henry shook his head, holding his teddy bear that had gotten him when he was baby, close to his chest.

"nightmare."

JJ sat up a little, pulling the bed sheet away from her, picking Henry up in climbed into the bed. Laying between his parents. Snuggling as close as he could to the both of them, closing his eyes. JJ watched as he felt straight back to sleep. She looked at Will seeing him looking at her. He smiled. Leaning his hand over Henry, taking hold of JJ's. all of them falling asleep.

Will woke, in the middle of the night, feeling Henry pull hard on his shirt, opening his eyes, he looked down at his son, seeing his eyes still closed, but knowing he was still having a bad dream, he ran his hand over his head, kissing his forehead. Looking over at JJ, he heard her breathing heavily, touching her hand softly he entwined his fingers with hers giving them a tight squeeze, after seconds he felt her breathing slow down, and go back to normal.

/

Hearing the alarm on her phone, JJ reached out her arm hitting the off button, opening her eyes, she saw Henry sat up in the middle of the bed between her and Will playing with his toys, JJ let out a little laugh, tapping Will on his arm. Opening his eyes, Will looked at JJ, seeing her smiling.

"Good morning"

"Morning" she said quietly

JJ sat up leaning towards Will, ready to kiss him, feeling Henry's hair on her face. Henry giggled, feeling his mother wrap his arms around her.

"You…."

"No kiss"

JJ smiled looking at Will raising her eyebrow.

"What no kiss for momma?"

"No…."

Will looked at JJ, then down at Henry, watching as JJ, smothered there son with kisses, hearing him laugh, Will felt a tightness in his chest, knowing that he could of not been there, if things had turned out differently yesterday.

After getting up and dressed, JJ made Henry some breakfast, leaving him to play in his room, as she started clearing up the mess, of the fight she had the previous day. Sweeping up all the broken glass, JJ poured it into the trash, taking the bag outside placing it outside the street, for the bin men too collect, walking back into the house, JJ froze at the door, turning all the locks, Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath. Turning around she saw Will stood leaning against the door frame.

"You should be resting"

"It's kind of lonely in there."

JJ crossed her arms over her chest, walking towards Will. He could tell there was something bugging her, with the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….."

"Jen….I don't need to be a profiler, to know, when you push your lips together like that. That something is wrong."

JJ let out a long sigh, looking up at Will. Biting down on her lip, she wrapped her arms around his back. Holding him close.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Will retuned the hold, kissing her forehead, both of them stood there taking in the moment. The moment that reassured them that they were both there. And not going anywhere. And that night he would prove that to her, when he married her.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please and check out my other stories and one shots. **


End file.
